


Art for "When Fate Steps In" by AngelicInsanity (SpencnerTibbsLuvr)

by penumbria



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Competent Tony DiNozzo, Fanart, Guide Anthony DiNozzo, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: Art created for the Every Fandom Bang story "When Fate Steps In" by AngelicInsanity (SpencnerTibbsLuvr).
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Every Fandom Bang 2020





	Art for "When Fate Steps In" by AngelicInsanity (SpencnerTibbsLuvr)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Fate Steps In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711683) by [SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, The Sentinel, or Stargate: Atlantis. I make no money from this.

["When Fate Steps In" by AngelicInsanity (SpencnerTibbsLuvr)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711683/chapters/56935504)


End file.
